Daylight Stealer
Authors Note: Hi everyone!!! This is Willzombie and this is pretty much my craziest and scariest Minecraft Game I've ever had. And its 100% real and 0% fake. IT WAS REAL!!! Chapter 1 - The weird Signs It all started when I was playing on a Minecraft world called "Hunts World" in Default Survival on my PC. I was waiting for my friends, since we were going to have a building competition. I went back to my village after mining to find all the Villagers and the Iron Golem missing. There weren't any dropped items and it was the middle of the day. This can't be zombies work, I thought. I went to bed and woke and to start mining when out of no-where it went black without stars and without the Moon. I ignored it and decided to fight some Killer Bunnies. But when I spawned them they wouldn't spawn! So I decided to tame a Zombie Horse and a Skeleton Horse. The Zombie Horse spawned but not the Skeleton Horse! Then I noticed that all the mobs that weren't spawning were white mobs so I spawned all the white mobs at the top of my head. There were: * Ghast * Skeleton * Snow Golem * Iron Golem * Elder Guardian * Stray * Silverfish * Polar bear * Wolf * Dog * White Llama * White Rabbit * The Killer Bunny NONE OF THEM SPAWNED!!!! Well, one of them did which was the Stray which died as soon as I spawned it. I even tried it with Iron Armour and Iron Ingots and even Iron Ore! It just wouldn't give me any of them!!! Suddenly I got a message at the Bottom saying: <045875446efd78> Hey there, I am Daylight Stealer. !? WHAT WAS THAT!!! Who r u? <045875446efd78> I said I am Daylight Stealer, do you need assistance? I suddenly saw a Group of Endermen. I had never seen so many Endermen before. Still they had nothing and I had full diamond armor and a diamond sword. ''This is going to be a peice of Cake, ''I thought. Chapter 2 - Into the Cave After fighting the Endermen I suddenly heard: "Hey Will! you doing okey?" I gasped. "Peter had did you get on to my world! It didn't say you'd joined the game!" "Really? The other four are online too! "What!" Then this appeared at the bottom of my screen: Hey Will! You doin okey? Whats Crackin'? Hey Guys <045875446efd78> See you having fun with your friends. Hope you enjoy! I've got work to do! WHAT!!! How are you doing this "Hey Will are you okey, you look a bit scared. Since Peter and I were the only ones connected to chat, I said. "Some really wierd things are happening today! Firstly I came back to my village to find it abandoned, then all the white mobs wouldn't spawn and-" "Oh don't worry about that! Its probally the mobs and the internet playing up. Come on, lets go and judge the building compotition its already started!" I didn't believe Peter. I knew Daylight Stealer was involved. I was really looking forward to the competition, but now with Daylight stealer around, I had changed my mind. It was DylenIsMan, ItsRob and THEDABKING building and ThunderBreaking, Peter and I judging. The aim was to build soming in 20 minutes and whoever had the best one wid win 5 Emeralds. "Hey Peter, I'm going into the cave nearby. Want to come with me? "What! Why? Its only just started! Don't tell me you're still on about the incident. I'm telling you, its just the internet! I had to lie to him so I told him. "No, Its just I thought I would be fun but it turns out I didn't, don't tell the others though. And besides, I don't like going in caves by myself since if I die the items might despawn and a mob might pick it up and use it." "Alright I'll tell Dave Hey dave mind if we go quickly go into a cave and fetch something Sure, i'll take over for a few minutes "Right. I've fooled him now so we can go in!" said Peter. So we got are armour and tools and set off in the dark caves. <045875446efd78> Looking forward to meeting you down there !? Chapter 3 - The Sighting TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW!!!!